encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Paris Jackson
__INDEX__ Paris Michael Katherine Jackson (* 3. April 1998 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist die Tochter des im Jahr 2009 thumb|Paris Michael Katherine Jackson verstorbenen Michael Jackson. Leben Paris Jackson ist die einzige Tochter von Michael Jackson und Deborah Jeanne "Debbie" Rowe. Aufgewachsen ist Jackson mit ihren beiden Brüdern Prince Michael Joseph Jackson und dem jüngeren Halbbruder Prince Michael Joseph Jackson II (Blanket), auf der Neverland Ranch im Santa Ynez Valley in Kalifornien. Sie wurde von ihrem Vater aufgezogen, welcher nach der Trennung von Debbie Rowe das alleinige Sorgerecht besaß. Nach seinem Tod ging das Sorgerecht an seine Mutter Katherine Jackson über. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Prince besuchte sie die Buckley-Schule in Sherman Oaks, Kalifornien. Jackson verließ die Schule im Jahr 2013. Öffentliches Leben Am 7. Juli 2009, zum Gedenkgottesdienst ihres Vaters im Staples Center, stand Jackson im Kreis ihrer Familie auf der Bühne und sprach unter Tränen zum ersten Mal über ihren Vater: Im Jahr 2010 gaben Jackson und ihre Brüder ein Interview für Oprah Winfrey über das Leben nach dem Tod ihres Vaters. 2010 nahm sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Prinz den Lifetime Achievement Award bei den Grammy Awards im Namen ihres Vaters entgegen. Jackson's große Leidenschaft gilt der SchauspielereiParis Jackson: Eine 13-Jährige will ins Rampenlicht, abg. am 29. Mai 2014 und so unterzeichnete sie 2011 für die Hauptrolle der ''Lundon O'Malley ''in dem US-amerikanischen Film "Lundon's Bridge and the Three Keys",Internet Movie Database, abg. am 29. Mai 2014 eine Geschichte nach dem Buch von Dennis Christen. Jedoch litt Jackson an schweren seelischen Problemen und unternahm 2013 einen Suizidversuch. Seither erholt sie sich auf der Diamond Ranch Akademie, einem therapeutischen Internat in Utah.The Bizarre Story Behind Paris Jackson’s First Movie, abg. am 29. Mai 2014 2014 zeigte sich Paris Jackson nach langer Zeit wieder zusammen mit ihren beiden Brüdern in der Öffentlichkeit. Anlässlich des 56. Geburtstages ihres Vaters, besuchte sie die alljährliche Familienfeier in dessen Heimatstadt Gary, Indiana.TMZ: Michael Jackson’s Kinder besuchen seine Heimatstadt in Gary, Indiana, abg. am 5. September 2014 Siehe auch * Paris Jackson - Wikipedia (englisch) Filmographie Film * 2011 - jetzt: Lundon's Bridge and the Three Keys - Lundon O'Malley Fernsehen * 2012: Oprah's Next Chapter (TV Series)Oprah Interviews Paris Jackson For 'Next Chapter' (VIDEO), abg. am 29. Mai 2014 * 2011: Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show (TV Series)Jackson-Tochter in Talkshow von Moderatorin Ellen DeGeneres, abg. am 29. Mai 2014 * 2011: The X Factor (TV Series) * 2010: The Oprah Winfrey Show (TV Series) * 2010: The 52nd Annual Grammy Awards (TV Special)Paris and Prince Jackson on the 52nd Annual GRAMMY Awards on Jan. 31 at Staples Center in Los Angeles, abg. am 29. Mai 2014 * 2010: Live from Studio Five (TV Series) * 2010: Michael Jackson: The Inside Story - What Killed the King of Pop? (TV Movie documentary) * 2009: Michael Jackson Memorial (TV Movie documentary) * 2003: Michael Jackson - Hautnah (TV Special documentary) * 2013: Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) * 2013: Fantástico (TV Series documentary) * 2010: ITV Lunchtime News (TV Series) * 2009: 5 News (TV Series) * 2003: VH1: All Access (TV Series) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-Amerikanische Schauspielerin Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Familienmitglied einer berühmten Person Kategorie:Jackson (Familie) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Geboren 1998 Kategorie:FounderFlag